


Please Just Let My Sister Eat Tonight…

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Held at Gunpoint, Karen is just trying to survive here, Kenny can die for all he cares, Kenny is definently malnourished, Kenny sacrifices a lot for Karen, Murder, Robbed at gunpoint, Robbery, Starvation, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, but he just wants Karen to be safe, kenny is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kenny's just trying to make sure his little sister gets dinner when he only has $3 left, and then his night takes a turn for the worst.(Whumptober 2020 Day 3: My Way Or The Highway [Held at Gunpoint])(All characters are aged up for a high school setting. Karen is 11 and Kenny, Butters, Cartman, and Craig are all 16.)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Karen McCormick
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Please Just Let My Sister Eat Tonight…

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Holding at gunpoint, robbery at gunpoint, robbery, gun violence, murder, mentions of starvation, malnutrition symptoms

The next day, most of the kids noticed that Cartman didn’t attend any classes. Nobody really worried for him, though. In fact, they all figured that he was just humiliated from the whole collar scenario yesterday.

But Butters noticed that he hadn’t answered anyone’s texts or calls. And this began to worry him.

“Well, we did make a big deal about it…”

“But if we didn’t, it wouldn’t have gotten taken care of.” Craig pointed out. 

“...I guess you’re right. Should I drop off the homework for him anyway?”

* * *

The night grew on. Kenny finally got off of work from City Wok at about 8pm, and his only instinct now was to go to the corner store to get dinner for Karen.

While in the store, he quickly picked up a pack of beef ramen and made his way to the cashier. 

If he could be honest, he wanted a pack of ramen too. He hadn’t eaten in about a week or 2, and he could feel it’s effects on him. He was almost always cold, and the parka offered no relief. He also couldn’t seem to stay awake for long, but that could have also been from constantly working and rarely ever getting home before 10pm. But deep down, he knew that his money was running tight. He only had a few dollars in his pocket, and in his heart, every cent had to go to keeping his little sister happy and healthy.

He left the store with the solitary ramen pack. As the doors opened, the chill of the night creeped in, and he hopelessly tried to fend it off by hugging his parka tighter.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work.

Just as he was rounding the corner of the shop, there was something cold and metallic against his right temple.

A gun.

He had been shot before. Never exactly robbed at gunpoint, but stray bullets had hit him in the middle of monotonous frozen waffle dinners. That certainly wasn’t fun.

And something deep down told him that this specific instance wouldn’t end in his escape.

There were 3 people, all dressed in black and wearing ski masks of the same color. Only 1 of them had a gu. Another had a baseball bat, and the last one held a pocket knife.

He dropped everything and anything of value that he had. His house keys, the empty wallet, a chain necklace that Butters had gifted him for his 14th birthday, the belt that held his raggedy, patched-up jeans.

At some point, he figured giving up the ill-fitting NASCAR shirt his dad randomly gave him.

And a part of him emotionally broke.

“Listen,” he pleaded, “you can take anything from me. I’ve given you everything of value that I have. Hell, you can kill me if that suits your needs better than stealing my valuables. But if you do kill me, I only ask one thing.”

He took the ramen out of his jacket pocket.

“Please… give this to my little sister so she can eat tonight. She’s only 11, she needs this more than I do. I don’t care if I make it out alive, but please… let my sister eat tonight…”

The 1st guy pulled the trigger, and Kenny fell to the ground.

It didn’t take him too long to die.

The gunman grabbed the ramen and the house keys, and began to leave.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” The guy with the baseball bat asked.

“Hello? Did you not hear him? He has a baby sister that needs to eat! I’m not letting her go hungry because we killed her fucking brother for no reason!” The gunman yelled in the distance.

* * *

It didn’t take long for him to find the McCormick residence, as it was a shabby little house in the middle of a massive shopping district. 

He knocked on the door, and a young girl with brown hair opened it.

“...yes?” She asked timidly.

“Are you… Karen McCormick?”

“...yes. Why?”

“Listen. I killed your brother. Didn’t want to, but had to kill  _ someone  _ in order to get paid tonight. Point is, he left you this.”

He handed her the ramen pack and left without a trace.

She, of course, was grateful for this late-night delivery. Was it sudden, unexpected, and maybe a bit creepy? Yes. Was it also her dinner? Basically, yeah. She couldn’t exactly debate it, but at least it was a reprieve from frozen waffles.

She snuck into the kitchen with the ramen pack and a bottle of water. Once there, she carefully grabbed a paper bowl and assembled the ramen. Then it went in the microwave for 4 minutes.

In those 4 minutes, she wondered if this was the first time that something like this had happened. Of course, she vaguely remembers hearing about other times that her brother had died, but nothing concrete had come up.

The microwave dinged, and as Karen stirred the flavor packet into her noodles, she decided to divert her train of thought to that English quiz she had tomorrow. She had a lot of fun with the book it was going to be on, so hopefully, the quiz wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.

She ate her noodles in the living room, mindlessly watching the news while her family argued over frozen waffles and whatever else popped up.

* * *

She knew the bed would be empty tonight, so she carefully crawled into the covers after quietly shutting the door. 

It was absolutely quiet in the room, with only the wind hitting the windows.

She tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. So, in a moment of almost pure desperation, she silently prayed to her guardian angel in hopes that her brother wasn’t truly dead, and that if that were the case, he could come home safe and sound.

* * *

Kenny found himself again in his bed, somehow tangled up in the singular blanket that laid there for as long as he could remember. He sat up, and as he did, he found all of his belongings next to his coat, including the near-empty wallet and the chain necklace.

He put the parka on, hoping that no one would notice that he was still wearing pajamas. As he made his way to the living room, he noticed Karen still asleep on the couch. He sat down quietly as he turned on the news, waiting to see if anything interesting had happened in the time he had been dead.

Karen woke up as the TV was turning on, and as she turned around, she noticed her brother holding the remote. 

“Morning Kenny.”

“Hey, Karen. Did you get the ramen last night?”

Karen nodded and stood up from the couch. 

“I’ll get breakfast.”

She went into the kitchen and found a packet of strawberry pop-tarts. Kenny left the TV on as he went in the kitchen to check on her.

“Have one.” She said, holding one out.

He took it, but only for a few seconds.

“Wait. You have a quiz today, right? You’d do better with both of them than if you gave me one.” He tried explaining.

“But you give up so much for me…”

“I do, but it’s to make sure that you’re healthy and safe. Now come on, eat up. We have 20 minutes till the bus arrives.”

She smiled reluctantly and ate the other pop-tart. Once she was done, she grabbed her bag and her shoes.

“Come on, Ken!”

He followed her out the door, and the two made their way to the bus stop.


End file.
